Dear Prospective Student
by Caleythia1
Summary: Jubilee is feeling mischievious and makes a few "changes" to a letter for a new student.


**Dear Prospective Student   
by Caleythia **

**Summary: **   
Jubilee is feeling mischievious and makes a few "changes" to a letter for a new student. Set shortly after Cordelia's departure from the school.

**Disclaimer: **   
All characters and places belong to Marvel Comics. I don't own them, nor am I making any money off of them.

* * *

Jubilation Lee was, by nature, curious. This traitwent beyond the realm of normal curiosity and ventured into the depths of nosiness. Over the years, she had perfected this trait, turned it into an art, and into a business (wasn't Bobby still paying her to keep her mouth shut about certain photos of the Iceman and Opal).

It was because of this art, and obsession, that the former X-Man was crouched behind the desk of Emma Frost, headmistress of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, in the wee hours of the morning. She didn't know what she was looking for, but then again, she never did. The beauty of her skill was that anything worthwhile just seemed to fall into her hands.

And then, she saw it. Sitting on Frost's desk was a letter awaiting delivery to the post office. The letter seemed to call to her, and she knew she had found gold. Venturing into the kitchen, Jubilee steamed open the letter, courtesy of another of her hidden but perfected skills. It was a necessary skill for a teenager living in a house full of adults who never share news. She remembered Gambit's letters fondly. If only Rogue knew what was in them. Her talent for opening mail was little used now at the Academy, but she had not lost her touch.

Five minutes later, Jubilee sat down at her desk, her prize in her hands, and Paige's snoring in the background. _So,_ she thought,_ Let's see what Frosty has to say to Mr. Richard MacCready._

_Dear Prospective Student, _

_We at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters have received your application for admission and are currently processing it. We encourage you to visit our campus to further facilitate your decision to attend our institution. _

_Thank you for your interest in the Xavier School . Together we can create an environment where your unique gifts can grow. If you have any questions, you may contact me at any time. _

_Sincerely, _

_Emma Frost   
__Headmistress _

_What a buncha crap! Let me give ol' Rich the real low-down,_ Jubilee thought, smirking evilly.

* * *

"Richard, there's a letter here for you," Mrs. MacCready called to her young son. "It's from the Xavier School ."

Suddenly, Richard bounded down the stairs and ripped the letter form his mother's hands. "Oh, I hope I got in, I hope I got in, I hope I got in," he chanted excitedly.

"Calm down, Richard, and read it. You won't know until you open the letter."

Richard smiled sheepishly at his mother and tore open the envelope. He unfolded the suspiciously chocolate-stained letter and began to read.

_Dear Prospective Student, _

_We here at the Xavier School have received your application and would like to give you further information. _

_One of the things we encourage our students to do is interact with the natural environment. This may include being tied to a tree while a student's family member sucks out your marrow. We also provide students with a fully functioning biosphere, which has, on separate occasions, been haunted and brought to life, the latter occurring whenever the headmaster's brother comes to visit. _

_We also encourage interaction with a variety of people. This includes: psychotics, like certain Wolverine-wannabe losers and my dear sister, who was recently the cause of great change at our school; techno-organic aliens who wish to either kill or assimilate you; and anti-mutant personalities like the ever-popular Bastion, who has been known to kidnap and torture our sweet, endearing and exotically beautiful, young female students. _

_Our goal is to provide you with a well-rounded education. You may lose your best-friend to violence. You yourself may, and probably will, die. But you will learn much. _

_Thank you for your interest. Should you be accepted, it is recommended that you bring gifts for the other students. They like that. _

_Sincerely, _

_Emma "Frostcicle" Frost   
__Headmistress _

When Richard finished reading the letter, he looked up at his mother, his face drained of all color, eyes wide with fright. He threw himself into her arms and began to weep. "P...p...pl..ease, mom," he begged, "Don't make me go. Please. It's a bad place. Bad. Please."

Before Mrs. MacCready could ask Richard what was wrong, the phone rang. "Stay there. I'll be right back."

She answered the phone and spoke into the receiver. Turning to her shaken son, she said, "Richard, it's Ms. Frost. She would like to speak to you."

Richard began to scream.


End file.
